The present invention relates in general to sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful pulse generator for a sewing machine drive which includes a shaft which revolves synchronously with the main shaft of the sewing machine and a support element for a strobe disk being provided with control segments of bright and dark zones, the disk extending between light emitting and light receiving components.